


The Narcissist Prince and fever

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A Zen and MC fanfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: Zen is down with fever. Guess what, you are there to aid him. *grins*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read and enjoy~

** The Narcissist Prince and fever~ **

"Ryuu, you better get up now. We have to go to C&R building for your jeans advertisment today". Said MC from the door. She woke up early to prepare for their stuffs and cook breakfast for them. Nothing fancy, just some simple scrambled eggs, toasted bread and apple juice to fulfill their empty stomach before going to work. Both of them agreed that a light breakfast is an essential for them and they do not like heavy ones.

Usually, while MC was preparing the dishes, Zen would sneakily came from behind and hugged her or stole a kiss or two. It was different that morning. His sight was nowhere to be seen.

After calling him by the door and having no response at all, MC climbed their bed and kissed Zen on his cheek. Zen opened his eyelids and smiled seeing his beloved in front of her. "Oppa, you are burning up" MC immediately said after she kissed him on the cheeks just now. She put a hand onto Zen's forehead and another hand onto hers. "Yup, you are sick oppa. Your fever is quite high."

Zen woke up and took MC's hand delicately. "I will be okay princess. Nothing to worry about. I'm a monster who heals fast, remember?" He said with a hoarse voice and coughed several times.

"No, Ryuu. You are sick". Zen chuckled looking at MC's worried face. "To prove that I am okay, I will immediately go and take a bath. Then, we will eat your delicious breakfast together." MC just shook her head, knowing how Zen can be too stubborn sometimes.

Zen stood up from the bed and suddenly his legs gave out. His head felt dizzy out of sudden. "Oppa, oppa!" He heard MC's panicking voice but could not come out with any reply. His mind went blank. "Oppa, I told you to just stay in bed. Now, be a good boy and listen to me please, love?" MC nagged while lying Zen back down.

"But, we have a photoshoot this afternoon and that jerk will tease me till the end"

"Oppa, your workholic habit is nice but your body is issuing a warning that you need a rest. So, stay here and I will come back. I need to grab some things" As soon MC stood up, Zen grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him.

"I need you. Don't go." He whined.

"Silly oppa. I'm not going anywhere. Just stay here, okay?" MC assured Zen and kissed him on his forehead.

She went to the kitchen and listed down what needs to be done. After taking a few deep breaths, she searched for Jumin's number.

"Yes, hello MC." MC was never been delighted to hear Jumin's deep, baritone voice.

"Jumin, I need to apologize. Zen will not attend today's photoshoot and he's down with a high fever."

"Do you want me to send a doctor to your house MC?" Jumin asked while pressing the button to call Assistant Kang in.

"He has a high fever and yes, I would be more than grateful for your help. Oh gosh, Im so sorry Jumin."

Hearing MC's voice changed, Jumin calmed her down. "MC, take a deep breath. Don't worry. He is a monster, remember?" MC chuckled a bit and managed to calm herself down.

"Thank you Jumin. I appreciate your help."

"Dont worry MC. Every RFA members are like a family to me. I will inform Assistant Kang to rescheldule the photoshoot and ask that doctor to go to your house as soon as possible."

"Okay, thank you Jumin." The phone conversation ended. MC quickly returned to their bedroom. She looked for a small sized towel and grabbed a bowl of water. Zen felt a weight was shifting about beside him. MC smiled and started to wipe his face which she had soaked it with water and wringed it. Her touch was delicate and the cold towel against his burning skin was soothing him. Then, that fingers of hers moved to his clothing article. Thankfully, he was wearing a black with red lines pajama. Blushing, MC started to unbutton his pajama. It was not like she never seen his beautiful-sculptured body before but her flushed face was visible to be seen.

Weakly, Zen lifted up his hand and caressed MC's blushing cheek. "I could not wait until I get better. I wonder what else could make you flushed even more than this?"

Feeling naughty, MC took his hand and playfully bit his nice, long fingers. "Then, oppa. You better prove me that you are a fast-healing monster then." Another tint of red appeared on Zen's face before he cleared his throat.

_'So cute_ ' said MC in her heart and she knew that blushing face was not due to his fever. But rather from her words just now.

MC began to wipe his broad chest. Carefully, then she went down towards his perfectly, chiseled abs. Zen groaned from her touch and the sensation that he was feeling. He shook his head and threw away his impure thoughts. "Okay, oppa. I'm done. Now, go to sleep will you love? I will cook something for you and wait for the doctor to come." Drowsiness took him all over and soon he was sleeping. MC turned on the humidifier and went to the kitchen to cook him chicken porridge.

The doctor came after MC just finished cooking. She greeted the doctor with a smile and led him to the bedroom. He examined him and told her not to worry. His fever will quickly heal and the doctor suggested that he gets as many rests as he could. He also left a presciption of medicine that Zen should take. MC thanked the doctor before sending him to the door.

"Oppa, let's eat. It's not good leaving your stomach empty for too long" cooed MC. She helped him to sit and he complied. "Say aaa oppa." Said MC while holding a spoon filled with porridge. His throat did feel a bit sore but he slowly swallowed the porridge.

"Delicious, MC. Thank you for taking care of this like this. I feel pathetic being weak like this" He talked with his hoarse voice.

"Ryuu opaa. There's no need to feel pathetic and Im here for you no matter what." MC replied while scooping again to feed him.

Smiling childishly, he nodded and gladly ate MC's porridge till the bottom of the bowl. She wiped his mouth. Oh boy, MC did try her best to control herself from squirming too much seeing him this vulnerable.

"Now, oppa. Let's eat the medicine the doctor provided shall we?" Said MC while showing him the medicine.

"I don't need it. I will soon recover." Said Zen while covering his mouth.

"Oppa,please. Don't be too stubborn. Come on, say aaa" Zen was still protesting and shook his head. "Then, oppa. Can I kiss you?"

Zen was surprised with MC's request and released his hands from covering his mouth. Quickly, MC put the pills into her mouth and sip a bit of water.

"MC! What are you doing?"

Taking this chance, MC quickly landed her lips onto his. Seeing Zen's flustered face, MC shoved her tongue, asking for permission for Zen to open up his lips. Still surprised, but he opened his mouth just like she wanted. Accidentally, he gulped down the pills. Both of them stopped for a while, catching up their breaths.

"Yay! My plan succeeded." MC said joyfully. On the other side, he was still surprised from her attack just now.

"Hahaha!" Zen laughed. He took her chin and made her to look straight at him. His scarlet eyes turned into a pair of eyes full with desires. Clicking his tongue, he neared his face towards hers. "It looks like my princess has become more naughty. I wonder what kind of punishment should I commence?"

"O....pp..a, y..ou have a fever remember?" MC tried to ran away but another hand of his cleverly caught MC's waist.

"I.dont.care." he pecked her lips. "Now, don't underestimate the beast within me even though I'm feverish right now." Holding her in his arms tightly, he teased her by kissing her jaw line and traced back to her lips. It was a chaste kiss at first but then, he turned it into passionate one. A kiss longing for each other's taste and making both of them breathless. Mc went weak from his kisses. ' _Damn it, why did he have to be this awesome'_

Seeing MC became breathless due to his kisses, he released his hug. While chuckling, he lied back down and kissed MC's hand. "Thank you MC. Oppa will sleep right now and recover myself by tomorrow."

MC kissed his cheek and pulled the blanket to cover him up. 'Rest well oppa'.


	2. After Ending~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit continuation-

** After ending of Narcissist prince and a fever~ **

 

 

**Zen has logged in**

Hi everyone~

**Jaehee, Jumin Han logged in**

So, have you recovered from your fever?

Zen-shi, are you okay now?

I'm well. Thanks to MC who took care of me all day long. And trustfund-kid, thanks for sending that doctor over.

Zen-shi, where's MC? She has not been online since this morning.

Oh MC? Well...

Well?

**707 and Yoosung logged in**

Hiya everybody!

Hi 707.

MC is down with fever now.

What?!

What?!

Did she got infected by you Zen hyung?

Actually...

Wait. I think I know what is happening. Zen.

..

Did

You

Kiss

MC?

I mean,

Passionately?

Oh no

Zen hyung!!

Tch, tch so impatient

You should not kiss a person if you a sick.

Whoa, whoa. Guys. Come down. It just happens okay. Besides, she triggered it first.

What?

*blushing*

*coughing*

*sends a selfie where MC with reddish face is soundly sleeping beside him*

*blushing*

Should I send the doctor again?

No Jumin. Thank you for the offer. But I think yesterday's medicine is sufficent.

Okay then. Assistant Kang, we do have a meeting after this right?

Yes, Mr Han. Let us get going. I hope MC will get well soon.

**Jumin Han and Jaehee kang left**

I also have to take care of MC. Bye seven, bye Yoosung

Bye hyung

Bye, take care.

**Zen, 707 and Yoosung left**

 

 

**Fin~**

P/s : It was supposed to be coloured, but I don't know how to do that in here.  
Anyways, hope all of you enjoyed~

 

 


End file.
